molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
L Lawliet Vs. L. Ron Hubbard
L Lawliet Vs. L. Ron Hubbard is the thirteenth installment of Moleman's Epic Rap Battles. It features the detective from Death Note, L Lawliet, battling the con man, L. Ron Hubbard. It was released on December 6th, 2013. Cast Molemanninethousand as L. Ron Hubbard and Nate River Joseph Sylvers as L Lawliet David Ohlsen as John Travolta Lyrics L. Ron Hubbard: I thought this guy's supposed to be some freaky savant, But all I see's a giant letter in some fancy–schmancy font! You're the single most Suppressive Person that I've ever seen, Or at least, you would be, if you didn't hide behind a screen! Show your face, and while you're at it, bring along your hermit author, So you can properly face L.R.H. and get Bennetta Slaughtered! Whoever you are, I have high hopes of smashing you so violently, You'll be left wishing your momma had aborted you silently! I've traveled the whole world over, from Asia to Alaska. When it comes to new religious movements, I am The Master, Just like my homeboys in the States are masters of infiltration, Penetrating the nation through our Snow White Operation! We're the closest to a real Illuminati that exists, So back off, lest you end up on our enemies list! Man, a major chunk of Hollywood is under my control; We'll find you, take you to Gold Base, and throw you in the Hole! L (computer): Let me give you a rundown of some unfunny truths: Forget Batman and Holmes, too; I'm the world's greatest sleuth… …Not that I need to be to see right through your big fat global scam. "Bare–faced Messiah"? Try "Out–and–outright Madman"! You're as crazy as Kira, but with none of the mystery; I suspect that I'll beat you with 100% certainty! You're a crappy lieutenant, and a sub–par writer, too; Your work is fanfic–level; you even married a Mary Sue! And speaking of "sue", I know better than to show my face To a coward who meets every criticism with a court case! You may have gotten the first move, but you're still gonna lose. I'll leave you childishly jumping up and down like Tom Cruise! I won't use the word "cult" to describe this group of yours. That would be a great insult to films like "Rocky Horror"! And for all the wealth you've siphoned, your legitimate worth Is less than the box office gain from "Battlefield Earth"! L. Ron Hubbard: Hey, I'm an Operating Thetan; I invented Dianetics. With all that sugar you've eaten, you're a latent diabetic! You're a stalky, chalky weirdo, so don't get cocky. Forget Wammy House; you're in Hubbard House now, Ryuzaki! We'll relieve the Jap' Task Force of this Potential Trouble Source, And give him a course in Rehabilitation Project Force. That's right! You picked a fight with the wrong man, Lawliet, Because I wasn't kidding about Operation Snow White! You see, just now, while you were busy rapping, Me and my buddies back at Saint Hill Manor were all tapping Into your private records; hear it, we got your credentials! With connections like I have, nothing is confidential! L (in person): You're a lie–spewing, dream–crushing, blood–sucking monster, But I can still take you down, regardless of my posture. I was going to say that I'd take your cake and eat it, But I'm sure your cake's a lie, just like all your other bullshit! My identity is the only truth you'll ever reveal, For in the end, I will win, and justice will prevail! I know you think you're really clever, but you're in for a surprise, Because you're not the only one who ever hired hacker spies. Pretty soon, I might just have to change my letter to "V", Because, you see, I've enlisted Anonymous to work for me! We're leaking all your documents this time, and once they're released, Your number of followers will yet again decrease. L. Ron Hubbard: Oh, it's on now! You just made yourself Fair Game; I'm inflicting brutal justice, but justice, just the same! I do what I want, bitch! I've got Ethics protection, And I'm subjecting you to a universal Disconnection! We'll drive you stark, staring mad like it's Operation Freakout. This "crappy" lieutenant's gonna be your Final Blackout, Because while you may be a baggy–eyed, insomniac creep, I'll have you know that I also am a Master of Sleep, Who's gonna put you down into eternal REM slumber. I'll laugh more than just a little once you're six feet under! Call this "Mission Middle–Earth", 'cause it's the Council of L. Ron, And I'm summoning the fellowship; give me an Assist, John! John Travolta: Yo, I'm a Greased Lightning Bolt; own five airplanes. "Saturday Night Fever" before you could spell your name! While punks like you are wasting time on shit like "Operation Clambake", I'm providing help with real–world problems like the Haiti earthquake! I'm Basic''ally ''Perfect! I've got good reason to brag. Man, I even look damn–near–Divine dressed up in drag! "I'm gay", you say? Well, I say: Look Who's Talking! I make women faint with just the sheer style of my walking. Now, I'm sure you've been told that you need a psychiatrist, But I'd instead recommend you take the Oxford Analysis. I warn you, though, it might be hard for you to Stay Alive If your auditor decides to use the R2–45! (Travolta jokingly pulls out a gun; it suddenly, accidentally and mysteriously goes off, the bullet hitting L right between the eyes and killing him instantly) John Travolta: Woah! L. Ron Hubbard: What the fuck?! Oh shit, man! John Travolta: Oh man, I shot L in the face... L. Ron Hubbard: Xenudamnit, John! John Travolta: Hey, I didn't mean to do it! The gun went off, I don't know why… … … … …So, um… does this mean we won? ???: No. It means I win. I knew you two would prefer that to have been the end, But there's no way in Mu I'm gonna let you freaks win. Don't you dare even start to think that you're in the Clear, For though this battle isn't over yet, the end is Near. Nate "Near" River: L the Second here, coming at you straight from SPK, Stacking rhyme upon rhyme and blowing you away, Like frozen aliens 'round volcanoes in your creation myth, Than which I've heard far more plausible claims from Joseph Smith! I would call you chickens, but you're closer to maggots, And my words will Crash into you harder than those of Paul Haggis! Don't boast about your flying machines, John! Don't you recall How you failed to take care of your most important Jett of all? Yeah, I went there! See, just like you, I don't play fair, But while I'm a prodigy, you're full of nothing but hot air! I won't toy with you; I do enough of that with my playthings. I'm condemning you outright; my words are straight–up scathing! You made yourself a prophet just to make yourself a profit, But I'll leave you and your buddy here both Trapped in the Closet, While I hire up some mafioso guys on loan from Mello To sink the Freewinds, the Diana, the Athena, the Apollo, And even your old Navy boats! I'll make you wish you had a Death Note To write down your own name in shame, while I proudly proclaimed: It's all over, Lafayette! You've lost the game. Poll Who won? L. Ron Hubbard and John Travolta L Lawliet and Near Category:Moleman's Epic Rap Battles Category:Season 1 Category:Molemanninethousand Category:Joseph Sylvers Category:David Ohlsen